Wolf's Rain - A New Beginning
by Fallouren
Summary: After the world was 'reset' the old gang manage to meet up again. Problems are brewing and we don't yet know why, but things seem somewhat out of place.
1. Chapter 1 - Kiba

**Wolf's Rain – A New Beginning**

Chapter 1 – Kiba

I hate humans, why must they be so…. So… Controlling. I ponder on this thought while looking up at the huge dome city before me. I let out a non-energetic sigh before carrying on.

I locate an interesting scent, familiar and distinctive but give me the sudden urge to cry at the same time.

I prowl the streets of the inside dome, humans are around every corner yet I am barely noticed as a wolf. They must think me a dog, the inferior race. The thought makes me quake with annoyance.

Aggh, stupid man just stood on my paw.

A little girl just tried to bark at me.

Maybe… Becoming my human form will help, despite my dispose.

"Ouch" I mutter as I walk into someone, a young boy dressed in yellow sweatshirt and dark trousers. His concentration levels just as low as mine. He is… What is he doing?

"Hey, no worries, but look where you're going next time"

Hmmm…. He looks vaguely familiar... Have I…. Met him elsewhere? What's he up to?

He nonchalantly takes a string of sausages and runs fast, faster than a normal human. He then takes my arm, forcing me to run with him. He must be... No… But…. Why take me too?

We eventually find a semi-covered manhole and jump down. This seems kind of familiar…

We find a place to stop to catch our breaths; our pursuers wouldn't have been able to keep up. My smile becomes a look of rage.

"Hey, I'm-" He starts but I quickly interrupt, my anger is almost as strong as the stupid boyish smile on his face.

"I don't care who you are, what was that back there!" I realize that I'm shouting loudly, my voice echoes throughout the sewer, along with the sound of rushing water passing below us.

He looks at me for a minute then replies with a smile,

"C'mon, dude? I'm a wolf, like you, isn't it obvious?"

Now that I actually think about this, he's right, since when do wolves not recognize one of their own..?

"Yeah well, I gotta go, thanks for nothing." He sits there, eating his theft; I jump down a platform and into the water.

"Nice meeting you porky" What, why did I say that, that sounded like I actually knew him… But wait… I called him porky… Memories flood into my head; he is obviously experiencing this too.

I see an image, no a scene, pass through my mind, only briefly but it made me happy, three, no four other wolves were there and… a girl? She, she made me happy, and she smelt almost as beautiful as she looked, like a lunar flower, through and through.

Well, after that, my head ached immensely and my sight seemed to go blurry, I saw what I thought were around three more wolves approaching me, but I seemed to have blacked out before I could observe closely.

\- "He seems to be waking up"

\- -"Are you sure he's okay?"

\- "Ummm…. Yeah?"

\- -"Ooh… I don't know about that, he looks ill to me"

\- "Ahahah back with us buddy?"

I open my eyes to a harsh, bright light, to which my eyes retreat and eyelids snap shut. For a few minutes all I seem to be able to do is lie there, listening, listening to the awkward silence and coughing of a passerby.

"Jeez that hurt" I manage to stutter a few words amidst the silence.

We stay together, but I don't move at all, I don't risk injuring myself further. Time seems to pass quickly as I lie here, thinking, contemplating on the past, a past of which feels so true.. but so far away too.

It took a while for me to be able so at least sit up, and by the time I did, the others were sleeping under a dim natural light, a beautiful yet sorrowful one at that, filtered blue though rays of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tsume

Chapter 2 - Tsume

We made for another attack last night… I let the runt, Gehl come with us. Nobody really wanted to go, but he persisted, he wanted to be helpful. But we lost him…

"Yeah but we messed up last week's attack, security's gonna be even tighter now. We lost two today as it is." His warning condemns my head to another sorrowful pain.

I cannot work with humans… Gehl fell, and I couldn't catch him… My jaw took his arm, but he's not wolf, he couldn't take the pain, he fell… And it's my fault.

So I'm leaving, standing up from his body, and walking away. How sick. It seems to be a human job, taking care of remains. Do they have no pride?

I turn to the sight of the others.

"We're not raiding tonight. We're not going to at all."

Arrogance, is it the least of the bad emotions I expect them to convey?… I _was_ waiting for it.

I turn without words and carry on down the road. Is that smell… food? and… wolf…

S-should I?

I spin around and walk even faster than before, finally, some real company! And not the human kind. Those pride-less creatures have no interest if something isn't in it for themselves, that's what made working with 'em so hard.

But my trail soon becomes down hearting. It's some kind of wolf runt, like that human kid was.

Crows are mocking this rusty brown wolf.

I'll leave and pretend I haven't seen him. Runts bring trouble, and with trouble bring danger, danger brings death to runt and runt's death leaves me with…

I turn and leave, walking away in human form so as not to arise further suspicion from humans.

I'd hate to be stuck with another pathetic run-

"HEY! You! You're like me!" …Is it not hard to tell, _runt?_

"W-woah, I never thought I'd see another wolf around here, the place seems kinda filled with humans, didn't think I'd see another one of us here."

"Go away kid. You're not needed here." I say to him, my coldest tone to drive him away.

"Oh… Can't I just stay a little longer? It's pretty neat to stick with you. What's your name? I'm Toboe" What kind of name is that? _Toboe?_ Hah. Reminds me of… Reminds me of… I-I don't know… Sounds familiar.

"Leave it kid, go mess with someone willing to play and not bite your head off" Hah, that'll make him leave.

"You wanna bite my head off? T-that's kinda mean. But you're cool. So can I stay?" Aagh! This prat won't leave me alone for a minute! I sigh deeply then say;

"Fine, but don't cause trouble." And carry onwards.

We continue down the alleyway, I'm not listening to the runt, but I know he's still talking.

My focus centers on two guys, across the street. Wolves by the looks of it. I turn back to the runt and actually listen to him for once.

"And then I wanted to go and find out where sh-"

"Kid. Shut up. Do you smell that?"

"Uhm, yes. Sausages, yum. I'm so hungry"

I turn back, the wolves are gone and people seem to be distressed about something… I move back with the runt, to avoid getting caught by the stupid humans.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've seen you before."

"Huh, you are? Where then, runt?"

"I- uhm… I don't know…" He stutters. He's pathetic, the sooner I loose him, the sooner I'm in the clear.

But then, there has been a kind of nagging in my head. Some sort of recognition to familiarity, I just don't know what it is either. I guess I'd better introduce myself, and stop him from thinking he already knows me.

"Well, my name i-" I start but… He interrupts.

"Tsume"

"W-what? How did yo-" How'd he know my name? I never told him…

A sense of remembrance rushes past me. Then pain, a lot of pain. Like a huge headache, but allover.

We both cry in pain, I double over and loose all sight and concentration of Toboe. W-what is this!?

_\- "Hey, Tsume, d'ya think Cheza will like these?" _

_"__No, it looks ridiculous, runt, besides, you'd be in competition with Kiba, and we both know who'd win then" -_

How could I forget? All this time, I knew the runt. And the others, wherever they'd be. Knowing Kiba… Somewhere with that flower girl.

"Tsume?..."

"Hm?" I look up

"W-what happened?"

"I-I don't know…"

But how did I see the human runt die again? Did we go back in time? In my memory, he died almost a year ago… In reality, he died last night…

"Did you see all of that? Do you remember?" I ask.

"I remember you, and Cheza, and Kiba, and Hige, and Blue, and the man with a shotgun… Blue's owner" Oh… _Him._ Toboe's reply annoys me, but I know that we've both come from some sort of the same vision, and share the same memories; it's that kind of weird day.

But why haven't I seen Kiba yet? If we went back in time… Kiba should have been under the tree, and on the rooftop. And when I met Toboe… I met him in an alleyway, after the crows, not during…

"Tsume… That evil Darcia guy… He talked about making a new paradise, and making sure the world wouldn't be 'reset'… Do you think that's what happened? Did it get reset?" He still talks too much…

"Or is this… Is this the Paradise?"

Were we already in Paradise? Did we not realize?

Or is the runt right for once?

I close my eyes and I see the kid fall. I open them, and it's like I see him again, but in the form of one who was supposedly once my friend, in these desperate memories.

We're trying to find Kiba, or anyone. I have these memories, they kind of haunt me, but in the other world… I think we all died… Toboe first…

I hate that little runt so much… But then I also care for him greatly. Much more than I did of that supposed Alpha. And then there was porky and his girlfriend.

We're searching all of the places that we know Kiba went to, starting with the tree in the square. The gang and I found him, the morning before Gehl's death and the split of the human-wolf thief alliance.

Toboe's gone ahead, and I hope all of this is getting us somewhere, I'm still hungry and honestly still don't give a damn about this 'sacred paradise' everyone was so excited about. Yeah it'd be cool if it was real, but like it would be, this world's too cruel for something like that.

"The sewers!"

The runt's voice emerges, yet again, over the muffled sounds that humans seem to make when they want to look at the traders' items.

"I remember! He and Hige were in the sewer! They might be there, Tsume! Ahah! See!? I remembered! We met them in the sewer when we were running from the man!"

I try to tell him which way to go, but he's already run off, whatever, I take the opposite way, if he finds them, I'll hear his excited screaming from miles down the sewer, kid gets attatched, I remember this human girl he told me about too.

The runt's way over his head in the human world, he becomes… tame… more human than he is wolf, I don't want to see that happen again, he's like.. her.. and that other one too, Porky's girlfriend, Blue, loyal animals of humans, willing to do what their 'master' or 'owner' tells them.

Whatever, let's just find the others and work out what happened, the sooner we find them, the sooner this is over and I can get some proper sleep.


End file.
